


The Wealthiest of Them All

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Series: Anne and Richard: Inspired by Fairy Tales [25]
Category: The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George of Clarence was a turncoat who change sides for his advantage. Knowing that he would never be King of England, he settled on being the wealthiest man in England. He consulted a soothsayer, who warned him that "The younger daughter of Warwick shall have your wealth and she will be the wealthiest of them all".</p><p>To keep his wealth, George would do everything, including murder.</p><p>Inspired by fairy tale "Snow White"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wealthiest of Them All

They say that the Duke of Clarence, George Plantagenet, changed his mind as many times as he took bath - there is some truth to it. He had betrayed his brother York King Edward with his cousin and father-in-law Richard Neville, the Earl of Warwick on the promise that Warwick will make him King of England.

But that didn't happen.

Instead, Warwick wedded his younger daughter Anne to Lancastrian ice prince Edward of Westminster, the son of she-wolf Margaret of Anjou.

Clarence was angry, confused, and in fear.

Before his eyes was a letter from his mother, Cecily Duchess of York.  She wrote to him to urge him to rejoin the York forces, saying that Ned is more than willingly to welcome him back. She also added that she is doing all that she can to save his life and his soul. If he were to insist on staying with Warwick, then she will not be able to save him from the possible consequences.

Clutching that letter in his hand, George thought about all he had at the moment.

He had betrayed his brother with Warwick; now he was considering betraying Warwick and return to his brothers.

His wife, Isabel, was still young and fertile. They had a daughter who was born dead; but more children will follow.

If Warwick were to be slain in the battlefield, all his properties and wealth...

George made up his mind. He came to accept that he would never be King of England; but he can accept the status of the wealthiest man in England.

But things would turn out the way he planned, or will it?

With a few gold coins, he hired a soothsayer.

What would his future be?

The soothsayer told him, "My lord, you shall be very wealthy and you will be on the winning side. However, the Warwick's younger daughter will eventually get all the wealth that once belonged to you. She will be the wealthiest of them all."

George could not believe his ears.

_No, all the things he won, he will not lose it._

_Ever._

_No matter what he had to do._

***

George certainly did make the correct choice be rejoining his brother York King Edward. The three York brothers were united again and defeated the Lancastrian forces. Warwick was slain in battle; his widow the Countess of Warwick sought sanctuary; his younger daughter Anne was left in his custody.

As much as he tried, George could not warm up to Anne, who didn't trust him anyway because of his betrayal of her father.

Every time he saw her George felt as if a fire was burning inside him.

He couldn't stand her.

He wanted to get rid of her.

One night, he paid a guard in secrecy. He told him, "Tomorrow, you will accompany Lady Anne Neville for horse-riding. After you entered the deep forest, I order you to..."

He made a gesture.

"She is a traitor's daughter and widow to the deceased Lancastrian heir," George added. "It will be done for the sake of York."

***

The next morning, Anne was more than happy to go out for a horse-ride. As much George couldn't stand her, she couldn't stand George either. Living in his manor wasn't much different from living in a prison. Come think of it, Margaret of Anjou seemed to be nicer than he is.

Riding not far from her was a guard who was assigned to protect her.

As they entered the forest, Anne could feel her heart pound strongly - it was the exact same feeling when they were discovered by the York forces while hiding in the nunnery.

The guard was riding very close to her.

Was he hiding something under his cloak?

"Wait," Anne called out to him. "What is your intention?"

The guard stopped.

"You are sent by the Duke of Clarence, aren't you?" Anne questioned.

Her eyes showed no fear.

The guard revealed the dagger in his hand.

"Will you let me go?" She asked. "I will not return to the Duke's manor ever again. If you were to spare me, many will be grateful to you, including the Duke of Gloucester."

After a long hesitation, the guard nodded and rode away.

***

Anne knew this was going to happen. She also knew she couldn't go back to George's manor. If she did, then possibly George would have her murdered.

She rode away.

She rode as far as she could.

The sky became dark; and it was night.

Anne was cold and hungry.

She saw an inn. With nowhere else to turn, she went to the door.

***

When Anne said that the Duke of Gloucester would be grateful if the guard did not kill her, she wasn't joking.

Richard, the Duke of Gloucester, had the intention to wed her and Anne knew that.

Only she underestimated his passion for her.

Richard searched entire London for her, and found her in an inn. In anger, he ordered the arrest of the innkeeper and his wife. Anne intervened and begged him for spare them; and she explained that she came her on her own will and how the innkeeper treated her kindly. She also pointed out the poor seven children who would be orphans if the innkeeper and his wife were taken away.

At Anne's behest, Richard spared them.

The innkeeper's seven children begged Anne to stay. They really liked her.

And Anne liked them too.

As result, the innkeeper's family was given positions in the Middleham Castle and they followed the Duke of Gloucester to the North.

***

The wedding was going to be held in Middleham Castle.

Anne dressed in a blue gown and she happily played with her veil while studying her reflection in the bronze mirror.

"My lady," a lady-in-waiting bowed and presented her a gift. "This is from the Duchess of Clarence. She sends her best wishes."

Anne received the gift with mixed feelings. She could only assume that Isabel meant her no harm despite what George attempted. She unwrapped the present and found a bodice.

"It goes along with the wedding gown, my lady," the lady-in-waiting explained. "The Duchess of Clarence would be very grateful if you could accept it and wear it today."

After a moment, Anne nodded.

The bodice was tight.

Very tight.

On her way to the altar, Anne could barely breathe. She did everything she could to maintain her dignity. However, she collapsed before Richard could slip his ring onto her finger.

"Anne!"

Pale as a ghost, Anne lost consciousness.

The servants carried her back into the castle.

The innkeeper's oldest son informed Richard about "the present" Anne received from Isabel.

Without another thought, Richard pulled out his dagger and sliced the bodice into pieces. Slowly, Anne regained her consciousness.

"Richard," she said softly, a little embarrassed. "Did I..."

"You are fine," he comforted her.

"I can breathe now," she muttered. "The gown, it was too tight."

The maids gave her some water. After a few hours, Anne looked healthy again.

"Richard, did we...finish our vows?"

Richard called for the priest and they finished their vows in their bedchamber.

After the priest blessed their bed, Anne began to undress herself dutifully. Richard offered her his assistance and tugged her shift over her head. He laid her down and kissed her tenderly. Under the cool sheets, the two touched skin to skin. They joined hands as he thrust into her.

***

The Duke of Clarence thought he successfully got rid of Anne; but for some reason, he kept on pacing back and forth.

He called for the soothsayer again and asked for his fortune.

"My lord Duke of Clarence, you have your share of the Beauchamp fortune and you are the Lord Chamberlain. But one day, all your wealth shall fall into the hands of Warwick's younger daughter, who is alive and married to the Duke of Gloucester. She will be the wealthiest of them all."

Hearing that, George angrily pounded his fist against the table.

The plan didn't work and Anne remains alive.

But George would not give up so easily.

One day Isabel informed him that Anne is with child.

"You miss your sister, don't you?" George asked. "Why don't pay her a visit?"

***

Rubbing her rising belly, Anne wondered if she should receive her sister. The incident at the wedding could be an accident; or it could be a malicious intent of George.

In her heart, she did wish for Isabel be by her side. After all, her mother was still in the sanctuary.

"I don't trust your sister," Richard said to her. "She is with George now and after what happened on our wedding-"

"It might be an accident," Anne said. "I don't believe Isabel could have any malicious intention."

Richard remained tight lipped.

"Please Richard," Anne begged. "If my mother cannot be here, then I need my sister."

Reluctantly, Richard agreed.

***

The Neville sisters were more than happy to see each other. They did not mention George and both tried their best to avoid the subject.

"Sister, your hair is a mess," Isabel laughed. "Your hair is always messy."

"Let it be," Anne dismissed it.

"You remember when we were young you always wanted me to comb your hair?"

"I do remember that," Anne said. "And I remember you braided by hair until you..."

_Married._

"Let me fix your hair," Isabel said. With a jeweled comb in her hand, she began to comb Anne's hair out. A moment later, Anne began to feel dizzy.

"Sister, what is it?" Isabel was alarmed.

"I don't know," Anne muttered. Then she felt a sharp pain. "Dear God!"

She reacted so violently that the comb used by Isabel was thrown into the corner of the chamber.

"Go get help!" Isabel barked at the servants. "Midwife! Physician!"

Anne was racked in pain.

Richard stormed in. Upon seeing Isabel, he ordered the servants to usher her out. He took Anne's hand as she screamed in pain.

"I'm losing our child," Anne managed to say between the pain. "My baby..."

"Do something!" Richard yelled at the physician.

He refused to let go of her hand and prayed feverishly.

He stayed by her side as Anne was tormented by pain and fear.

Twelve hours later, Anne gave birth to a child.

It was a boy, born one month premature.

But he was live and breathing.

"Let me hold him," Anne begged weakly.

Richard helped her sit up as the midwife placed the baby into her arms.

"Your son, Richard," Anne murmured. Before Richard could say anything else, her eyelid dropped and she lost consciousness again. Panicked, Richard ordered the midwife to hand the baby to the wet nurse and physicians to do everything they could to revive Anne. Under the physicians' advice, Richard left the chamber. The moment he saw Isabel, anger consumed him.

"What did you do?" He demanded.

"Nothing! I didn't do anything!" Isabel defended herself.

"If Anne is unharmed, consider yourself lucky," Richard warned. "If anything happens to Anne, I will not forgive you. You will leave this castle and never come back again."

***

A few years went by.

Isabel had a son as well.

The York brothers reunited and left for war in France.

Isabel and Anne stayed in London.

This time, Anne tried to avoid Isabel as much as she could.

Still, Isabel came to her.

"Anne, please believe me," she begged. "I will never harm you. I was scared and shocked as well. Please believe me."

She fell on her knees.

"Sister, don't be life this," Anne said, softened.

The two began to spend time together again, like when they were girls. One afternoon, Isabel offered Anne an apple. "Look how unique it is," she said. "One side is green and the other side is red."

She cut the apple in half and offered Anne the red part.

"No thanks," Anne shook her head and refused.

Isabel shrugged and went on eating the green portion.

Suddenly, Isabel's face turned white. She couldn't stop shaking. Anne screamed in fear. Within a short moment, Isabel fell on the ground with foams in her mouth.

"Anne...Anne...forgive me," she struggled to say. "George...."

The red portion of the apple fell on the ground next to her when she breathed her last.

***

On his way back to England, George secretly consulted the soothsayer again.

"My lord, you made your choice and done your deeds," the soothsayer told him. "Your wealth shall go to the one who deserves it."

Needless to say, George was not happy with the answer.

When the King and his two brothers returned to court, they were informed that the Duchess of Gloucester had suddenly passed away. George was relieved and overjoyed.

Finally, the threat to his power and wealth was gone.

When they went to the Westminster Abbey, a lady in black stood before them; her face was covered with a thick black veil.

The coffin was opened.

To his horror, the lady in the coffin was not Anne; but his wife Isabel.

The lady removed her veil and revealed to be Anne.

"No, it's devil's work!" George screamed. "It's devil's work!"

He lost his sanity and ran around screaming for the devil until he fell into a butt of malmsey wine.

After his death, a great portion of his wealth, which he inherited through Isabel, went to Anne, the only surviving daughter of Warwick.

And as soothsayer had foreseen, she became the wealthiest of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments please :)


End file.
